BITE UR TONGUE: El regreso de las serpientes
by RyuuQS-82
Summary: Los padres de Loki le han heredado un basto conocimiento en las artes oscuras que amenazan con revivir al mago más tenebroso de la historia del mundo mágico. Está en las manos de Thor, Rogers, Banner y Charles Xavier detener al Prefecto de Slytherin y, de paso, salvar a aquellas personas que aman de los efectos de tan oscura hechicería.


_Desde sus inicios, la magia había sido un arma de doble filo. El conocimiento sobre ella había sido siempre algo extremadamente peligroso en las manos equivocadas. Muchas tragedias teñían de rojo las páginas de la Historia de la Magia, algunas más recientes que otras. Desastres tan frescos que aún hacían temblar de miedo a quienes sobrevivieron. Catástrofes cuyos recuerdos hacían llorar a aquellas víctimas que lo perdieron todo._

_El Señor Tenebroso seguía siendo de esos magos que causaban ese efecto perturbador e inquietante, pese a llevar varias décadas muerto. Los avejentados magos y brujas que habían luchado en la Batalla de Hogwarts eran los que más seguridad mostraban al decir que nunca más volvería. Todos los mortífagos estaban muertos o recluidos, lo que era prácticamente lo mismo. ¿Qué posibilidad había de que Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado retornase a la vida? Ninguna. Eso era lo que todos querían pensar._

_¿Qué iban a saber ellos, esas patéticas almas desesperadas por un poco de esperanza, que no todos los mortífagos habían sido capturados? Lord Voldemort no era alguien tonto, sabía de los constantes peligros que le acosarían en su vida pública. Sabía que no podría triunfar en su cometido sin tener planes de emergencia. ¡No podía ser tan fácil alcanzar su objetivo!_

_Las tierras nórdicas habían sido el lugar escogido, donde un poderoso mago y su mujer embarazada desentrañaban los secretos de la magia antigua que, en su momento, los _muggles_ le habían atribuido a los Dioses. Libros, runas y la magia más oscura que podrían imaginar aparecieron poco a poco frente a sus ojos, más poder del que podían controlar, una promesa del retorno de su Señor. _

* * *

El Expreso de Hogwarts ese año parecía más ruidoso que de costumbre a juicio de Loki, el Prefecto de Slytherin. Flanqueado por su séquito el pelinegro repasaba con mirada gélida y concentrada las runas de color escarlata que cortaban las hojas de su diario, mientras jugaba distraídamente con su varita. Sus acompañantes viajaban en silencio, sabiendo que al mayor le molestaba que hicieran ruido mientras estudiaba.

— Este año será divertido — soltó de pronto, medio sonriendo, sin apartar la vista de su lectura. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, extrañados, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a preguntar el por qué de eso.

— A veces difiero de tu concepto de diversión, Odinson — soltó uno de ellos finalmente antes de reír. El aludido soltó un pequeño bufido antes de bajar su diario, cerrándolo sobre su vientre.

— ¿No te he dicho, Stark — dijo con parsimonia, antes de presionar rápidamente su varita contra la mejilla del aludido, acortando casi toda distancia entre ambos en apenas un par de segundos —, que no me llames como a mi estúpido y patético hermano?

— Sigue siendo tu apellido, ¿sabes? ¿Podrías recordarnos la razón por la que aún no cambias tu apellido? — cuestionó sin mostrar ni un poco de miedo, sin tomar tampoco su varita. Los otros dos viajeros del vagón hacían como que no ocurría nada, con la vista perdida en el paisaje que se borraba rápidamente a su alrededor —. No es una decisión inteligente que el _prefecto_ dañe a un estudiante de su propia casa. ¿Quieres darme un poco de espacio personal? Digo, sé que soy genial e irresistible pero no eres de mi gusto, Loki.

— Eres insoportable — gruñó sonriente antes de apartarse como si nada, volviendo a centrar su atención en la lectura. La pelirroja que viajaba al lado del menor le dedicó una mirada que decía _"uno de estos días te va a matar"_, pero el chico le restó importancia. Frente a ellos el otro chico de su edad miraba por la ventana distraídamente, tan perdido como el día que le conocieron. Siempre estaba cerca del peligroso pelinegro, casi como una mascota, y se corría en los pasillos el rumor de que era quien hacía el trabajo sucio del prefecto.

* * *

Al otro lado del tren, en el vagón de Gryffindor, todos reían alegremente. Dos chicos jugaban a las vencidas, apostándose el puesto de Capitán del equipo de Quidditch. Ambos rubios estaban igualados en fuerza y luego de un buen rato decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlo a votación de quienes iban en el vagón.

— ¡Debería ser Thor! ¡Es el más rápido, y un golpeador excepcional! — gritó uno de los chicos de sexto, palmeando la espalda del rubio más alto. Todos los de sexto rieron junto con el aludido, quien asentía enérgicamente.

— Thor es bueno, ¡Pero Rogers es el mejor cazador que Hogwarts ha visto en años y es, además, un excelente estratega! ¡Es el único que puede llevarnos a la victoria frente a Slytherin! — contraatacó un chico de quinto, recibiendo como apoyo los vítores de su generación y la risa divertida del rubio más bajo.

* * *

_"¡Thor es el mejor guerrero!", "¡Steven tiene mentalidad de C-A-P-I-T-Á-N!"_. Los gritos de tan acalorada discusión se escuchaban en el vagón siguiente, donde varios estudiantes se encontraban leyendo o hablando en voz baja sobre sus vacaciones para no molestar a sus compañeros. En el vagón más silencioso había únicamente dos sujetos, uno frente al otro, jugando ajedrez.

— Son realmente ruidosos esos leones, ¿no te parece? — inquirió uno de ellos, acomodándose las gafas de montura antes de murmurar un suave _"A-4, torre"_, con lo que su torre negra se movió_._ El chico que estaba frente a él soltó una suave risa, pasando una mano por sus cabellos antes de contestar.

— Ciertamente lo son, pero no me molesta demasiado. ¿A ti sí, Bruce?

— Solo un poco, Charles — rió, negando con la cabeza. El aludido soltó en un susurro un simple _"A-4, Alfil"_ antes de alcanzar un poco de chocolate. La pieza nombrada se movió hasta alcanzar la torre ajena, rompiéndola con total facilidad. —. Ah, me estás matando…

— No realmente. Estás distraído — puntualizó antes de ofrecerle dulces. Bruce negó suavemente con la cabeza, rechazándole. No tenía hambre —. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Banner desvió la mirada por unos segundos hacia la ventana, soltando un enorme suspiro. Había muchas cosas que le preocupaban, pero no era algo de lo que realmente quisiera hablar. Sabía que Charles era su mejor amigo —y probablemente era el único que tenía—, pero no deseaba preocuparlo. _Son solo cosas mías, ya pasará_, se dijo a sí mismo antes de volver a mirar al ojiazul, sonriendo tan cansado como siempre.

— No, no pasa nada.

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**_ Aquí Ryuu-QS~ Este es el prólogo de un pequeño crossover que se me ocurrió. Espero que de verdad les guste, es el primer trabajo que subo a FF. ¡Comenten! 3_


End file.
